Sasuke, my Sasuke
by doublethetrouble98
Summary: Sasuke returned three years ago...So why isn't he back to normal yet? What happened with Orochimaru? Can Naruto break the walls around this broken boy? LEMON! NARUSASU! Please review!


NaruSasu All the way

Naruto peered into Sasuke's eyes. It had been three years since Sasuke had returned to the village. But the Sasuke he knew…didn't return that day, he was hiding something, something about his time with Orochimaru.

Staring at him from the other side of the living room, Naruto couldn't help but wonder about it all, what really had happened to him? Why wouldn't he tell anyone? _I can't help you Sasuke if I don't know what happened! H_e cursed in his head. He looked back over at Sasuke who was sitting at the Kotatsu that they had brought out due to the cold weather. He had always seemed accustomed to the lower temperatures before, but now something had changed. He was always feeling the chill now, always wearing long sleeved shirts and pants. Naruto desperately wanted to somehow help warm that frozen heart of his, he'd do anything to see Sasuke smile.

Squirming around under the Kotatsu, Sasuke's eyes darted around the room. He suddenly looked up into Naruto's eyes, but quickly broke the connection as he stood up, now averting his eyes completely. Looking down at his feet Sasuke whispered, barely audible to Naruto, "I'm going to bed" before hurriedly walking off. Naruto wished he could comfort him, there was definitely something wrong, but instead he just watched as Sasuke's legs took him swiftly down the hallway.

Naruto sighed as Sasuke disappeared around the corner. They had become roommates after it became apparent that Sasuke was not stable enough to live by himself. Ever since he had returned Sasuke couldn't sleep properly as he was prone to panic attacks and night terrors. Everyone just assumed it was because of something Orochimaru had done but because Sasuke never uttered a word about it, no one knew for sure.

Standing up from where he was sitting, Naruto stretched his arms as he left the living room. Having one last glance at the room he switched off the lights and strolled out of the room. As he walked down the hallway to his bedroom, Naruto thought to himself _'I wonder when he will warm up to me again…that is __**if**__ he warms up to me again.' _ He walked into his room and flopped down on his bed with a sigh. "Ugh!" Naruto exclaimed "I'm so tired!" his voice trailed off into a yawn as he felt sleep greeting him.

Screams pierced through the night, shattering the silence. Naruto awoke suddenly, a sense of panic came over him, realising the screams were coming from the other room. _Sasuke! _Naruto screamed in his head. He kicked his blankets away in desperation but quickly hit the floor with a sickening thud, looking back at his foot entwined in a tangled mess of sheets, he cursed; "God dammit!" glaring at his foot as he attempted to free it. After he had released it from the captive fabric, he ran down the hallway franticly; _is Sasuke okay? _Naruto threw open Sasuke's door and ran over to his side.

He kneeled down next to his bed and looked at the curled up mess before him. Sasuke was sitting on top of his blankets with his knees up against his chest and his arms wrapped around himself. It was the first time in the three years that Sasuke had been back that Naruto had seen him with his shirt off. Sasuke was violently shaking and his eyes were frantically darting around the room as if looking for something, the whites of his eyes visable like a mad dog. His breathing was shallow and fast paced and with every breath it was harder to breathe. Naruto could do nothing but wrap his arms around his roommate. He felt Sasuke tense as his arms protectively wove around him. After a few short minutes he could tell that Sasuke's breathing was returning to normal and his shaking had stopped. He pulled away from Sasuke whilst keeping his hands upon his shoulders, attempting to look in his eyes but Sasuke simply kept his head hidden in his arms. "I'm here Sasuke" was all Naruto could whisper to him in a soft, calm voice. He pulled his arms away from where they were hiding his face and held onto his wrists. With his arms now extended Naruto could see Sasuke's forearms. He looked in shock at the jagged lines that covered the majority of both of his arms. Naruto felt anger boil up inside of him as he raised his voice "Who the hell did this to you?!"

Sasuke simply hung his head further and tried to pull his arms away but Naruto had become stronger than him in the three years and easily held him in place; "Why do you care?!" Sasuke retaliated.

Naruto didn't respond, gobsmacked that Sasuke had yelled back at him. For a boy who hardly said anything, it surprised Naruto that he would raise his voice.

Naruto finally asked, leaning in to Sasuke to look directly in his eyes; "Is that why you wear long sleeve shirts all the time?"

"Why would you care?" Sasuke added, quieter this time.

"You're my friend Sasuke! That's why I care! Naruto blurted out. His eyes looking away from Sasuke before softly adding "I always cared…"

"I never stopped trying to bring you back!" Naruto raised his voice again before blushing; "and because…I love you."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with confused eyes. "wh-what did you just say?" Sasuke questioned.

"I-I love you Sasuke! I always have. I know that you won't ever love me back but I needed to te-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence Sasuke's lips were against his own. Startled and confused he pulled back and broke the kiss. He looked at Sasuke and both were slightly blushing. Sasuke went to speak but Naruto stopped him before he could by kissing him again. He brought his hands up and slowly caressed Sasuke's face. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Naruto licked Sasuke's lower lip, begging for entrance to which Sasuke complied. Naruto explored Sasuke's mouth with his tongue, savouring his taste.

**WARNING, YAOI**

Naruto slowly lowered Sasuke so his head touched the pillow, not breaking away from each other's lips for even a second. Naruto swiftly moved over Sasuke, his legs on either side of him, pinning him down, it was clear now that there was no escape. Naruto slid his tongue over the edge of Sasuke's lips again; traveling down to his chest, using his hands he fondled the boys erect nipples. Sasuke gasped with delight, pleasure written all over his face. Naruto slid his tongue over Sasuke's hard nipples, with every lick and suckle more moans escaped from Sasuke's mouth. Naruto caressed Sasuke's side, sucking his nipples and arousing him with just a flick of his tongue. Sasuke gasped as Naruto's hand glided over his hard package, barely distinguishable as his stifled his moans of desire Sasuke panted "wait… Naruto… I… don't know about this…"

Naruto moved himself back up Sasuke's body so that they were face to face. "Don't worry, I love you. So trust me." Sasuke looked into his eyes and instantly gave in to his desires. He flashed Naruto a smirk and he took that as a yes. Naruto kissed him once more before traveling back down his body.

He slowly traced his fingers down Sasuke's stomach, encircling his navel. Naruto pushed his stomach down so that it touched Sasuke's crotch. He slowly grinded his toned abs against Sasuke's erect member extracting a load moan from Sasuke's throat. Sasuke slapped his hands over his mouth to silence himself. Naruto reached up and pulled his hand away from his mouth, entwining their fingers "Don't be quiet, I want to hear you." Sasuke blushed at Naruto's words but nodded anyway.

Naruto slid even further down Sasuke's body so that his head was above his crotch. He slipped his hand out of Sasuke's grip and brought it down to grip the top of Sasuke's pyjama pants, pulling them down agonizingly slow. Sasuke writhed under Naruto's gaze as his member sprung free. Sasuke blushed and turned his head away as Naruto looked him up and down. "Don't be embarrassed Sasuke, you're beautiful…especially when you moan" Naruto playfully winked at Sasuke then turned his head back to his member, and blew against the tip. Sasuke couldn't hold back, he moaned, louder than before. But this time he didn't care. Naruto slipped his tongue over Sasuke's slit and smiled devilishly. He continued on, running his tongue from base to tip and back again. Naruto's hands wrapped around his base and Sasuke melted under his touch. Naruto took Sasuke's top three inches into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip while his hands worked at that base. Sasuke's hands gripped the sheets under him as he moaned feeling the familiar tightening in his balls and anxiousness within his chest. "Naruto! I'm gonna- Ahh!" before he could finish his sentence Naruto's mouth filled with Sasuke's cloudy, thick liquid.

Naruto licked his lips, breathing in the smell with delight. With a smirk on his face he pulled himself back up Sasuke's body to kiss him. Their tongues intertwined and Sasuke could taste himself. To him, it was gross but when Naruto broke the kiss and added "You taste amazing Sasuke!" he couldn't help but blush.

Naruto sat on Sasuke's stomach watching his lover come down from his high. Sasuke ran his hands up under Naruto's shirt feeling his toned abs and chest, smiling with delight. Naruto grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled the fabric over his head and threw it away from the bed revealing his bare upper body to Sasuke. Though Naruto wore a jumpsuit most of the time, his skin was equally sun kissed, seemingly glowing in the dark.

Sasuke took the initiative and ran his hands over Naruto's protruding bump, he pushed Naruto down so that has was now the one on top. Naruto stared deeply into Sasuke's eyes; "trying to be the dominant one, aye?"

"Sh-Shut up Dobe!" he glared at Naruto as he stumbled over his words "I'm not your bitch!"

Naruto put his hands against Sasuke's chest and in one fluid motion he was back on top of Sasuke, "I can make you my bitch" he whispered coyly as he sat up slightly pulling down his pants to reveal his erect cock, he grasped at the offensive clothing and threw it to the floor.

Sasuke whimpered as he saw Naruto's twitching member, '_how the hell is he gonna get __**that**__ in there?' _he thought to himself as he felt Naruto's fingertips poking at his entrance. He gasped as he felt one of Naruto's semen covered digits enter him. He gradually fingered him, adding another finger to seal the deal. Sasuke's voice escaped his throat as Naruto hit his prostate with the tips of his fingers, his body twitching with delight.

Naruto became tense and his voice was dripping with desperation; "I can't hold back any longer" he whimpered staring at Sasuke with glistening eyes.

Sasuke's eyes met his, he lent up to Naruto and whispered in his ear "I'm your bitch… take me!"

Holding back no longer Naruto pushed the tip of his member into the twitching entrance of Sasuke. He could feel Sasuke convulsed around him, sucking Naruto into him deeper. The tightness of Sasuke's anus was unbearable and Naruto started to thrust his hips, slowly at first.

"Are you feeling okay Sasuke?" question Naruto, there was no way he would want to hurt Sasuke.

Sasuke whimpered slightly, his organ once again becoming erect, "faster!" he moaned as he grasped at Naruto's arms.

Picking up the pace Naruto thrust faster, harder and deeper into Sasuke, forcing sweet moans to escape from the raven haired boy's mouth. The sound of panting echoed in the room as passion engulfed their senses and pleasure drove them on. Naruto spilled out into his lover a few seconds before Sasuke's liquids spilled onto the boy's chests.

Naruto fell into a heap next to Sasuke, looking the boy in the eyes he brought him into his arms and pulled the Doona up over the two. Snuggling into one another Sasuke whispered into his ear "I love you" before burying his head into Naruto's chest. Kissing Sasuke's cheek Naruto murmured back to him "I love you too."

There was a few minutes of silence before Sasuke spoke up; "It was me." Naruto looked at him, a confused look on his face.

Sasuke looked away from those piercing blue eyes and quietly added "I was the one who made the scars. Not Orochimaru or anyone else, just me." Naruto didn't know what to say. What could he say? He pulled the boy in his arms closer to his chest, tears threatening to fall down the sides of his face.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke! You didn't deserve whatever happened to you in those three years! I would have taken all of your pain if I could have!

Sasuke screwed his eyes shut tightly, trying not to think about his past. "It's not your fault Naruto."

"I should have stopped you! I should have protected you! I let you down then Sasuke…but I'll never let you down again."

Sasuke looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"I'll never let anything hurt you again, I will always protect you!

Sasuke's eyes filled with tears of both relief and joy. "I love you Naruto!" he yelled.

"I love you Sasuke…My Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed but then smiled softly up at his lover who grinned back at him.

Naruto was happy to say the least…he had finally seen _**his **_Sasuke smile.


End file.
